


You'll Never Guess Where I've Been

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Lynx-17 returns home to a worried Reader.





	You'll Never Guess Where I've Been

Lynx 17 crept inside and eased the door closed behind them. No sooner had the lock clicked into place than another unexpected click followed. Their ears shot into the air as they turned to face you. You stood with your arms crossed and eyes narrowed at them, anger practically radiating off of you. They gave a small nervous wave but quickly dropped their hand when you shook your head.

“Uh…Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Lynx asked.

“How do you purpose I sleep when I’m up worrying about you, you asshole?!”

Their ears drop and guilt films them.

“I…I should have called,” they admitted.

“Y’think?” you sighed, anger subsiding. At least they were home safe and that’s what mattered. You could berate them later, right now you were far too tired. But it seemed you wouldn’t be getting to snuggle up in bed just yet. Just as you turned to leave Lynx grabbed your arm and pulled you back to wrap their arms around you.

“I missed you,” they hum, swaying as they held you. You found your stubborn walls falling and you ended up melting against them, arms moving to hold them with just as much force. As pleasant as it was, their jumpsuit was so soft beneath your fingers that it just made you crave your blankets more and more.

“I got you a little something!” they announced, pulling away and producing a snowglobe from their pocket and handing it to you. Their ears were raised in anticipation as they awaited your response.

“Is this… from Russia?!” you gasped, holding up the small ornament.

“With love!” Lynx 17 giggled.

“You were in Russia?!”

“And Mexico! Though…not on a holiday. I would never dream of going without you. Strictly work related. But I did stop and get you a few gifts. Take them as an apology,” they continued, pulling out a little bear and a bag of sweets from their pocket, both of which sported the Mexican flag. “Wait until I tell you all about it! And my new friend Zarya.”

They slid an arm around your shoulder and led you to bed. You may not get to sleep very soon, but you were sure that this was going to be one hell of a bedtime story.


End file.
